The Things We Do
by KAZ2Y5princess
Summary: The devils gate has been opened, the war has begun. Azazle, yelloweyes, was 1 of 3 fallen angels who led against the secrets of heaven. With Azazle dead, and the other two freed, Sam and Dean go on a dangerous hunt. And Brooke Davis is in over her head.


Her eyes were consumed with darkness that was eating, wearing away the innocence. Piece by piece, her heart began to corrode. All morals flashed before her eyes, disintegrating in the obscurity. Her body stood, hovering over a damaged body. Pleas that echoed in her ear no longer had the same effect on her. Blood leaked around the body, in a circular surrounding.

"Please, help me" he cried. Her legs carried her to the gun that penetrated the man's body. Looking over at him, a look of desperation written on his face, she picked up the gun. She sauntered back to the man as he lay, helpless, on the sun-heated concrete.

"I couldn't help you even if I wanted to." Raising the gun high in the air, she slammed it down colliding it against the man's head. She repeatedly raised the gun, beating it down against him. Blood sprayed up against her, staining her skin and her clothes. Not a single thought racing through her head. And in spite of everything, this is how far she had come.

November 7, 2007

12: 52 p.m.

Brooke's eyes slowly blinked open. The hardened floor pressed uncomfortably against her back causing her to sit up sleepily. She found herself on the floor of her bedroom. She pushed her hair out of her face, before noticing a dried reddish color on her hands. Examining in utter confusion, she began to stand to her feet.

"What the hell?" She whispered under her breath, walking over to the sink in the kitchen and running warm water over her hands. The sink water turned a dirtied red, and Brooke looked for an explanation around the room as to why there was dried blood on her hands. But there was nothing.

The phone began to ring, turning off the sink water and drying her hands, Brooke walked over to the phone that sat on the counter top. "Hello?" "Brooke. Finally. I have been trying to reach you all morning." Her voice sounded much more shaken than she had actually intended. "Peyton?" Brooke questioned her friends tone of voice. "Is everything okay?"

There was a slight moment of silence between the two before Peyton began to speak again. "Have you seen the paper today?" Brooke shook her head to herself, "No. Is there something that I should know about?" "It's Lucas... He was killed last night."

There was another silence through the phone, and Brooke sat in complete disbelief. "I've got to go… I'll talk to you later." Brooke hung up the phone instantly, not giving Peyton the chance to say anything. Tears began to well in her eyes. She looked at her hands, covering her mouth as she began to cry.

* * *

November 7, 2007 

Arlington, Tennessee

1:10 p.m.

Sam sat at a small table in the corner of the motel room, papers scattered in a circle around him, his laptop opened as he worked intently. Dean opened the door to the room and slammed it behind him. "Find anything?" "Yeah; Charlotte, North Carolina a man was found dead in the middle of the street. He had multiple unidentifiable wounds with-"

Dean kinked his eyebrow in curiosity. "Unidentifiable wounds?" "Yeah, reports say his body was so injured they couldn't tell the actual cause of death." Dean shrugged. "So?" "So? There was also a container of salt lying next to him."

Sam looked up at his brother "What's with you?" Dean let out a sigh of frustration, "nothing." Sam looked back at his computer screen in a moment of silence before he irritably spoke to his brother. "I don't know Dean, maybe it's nothing."

"Where did you say this was at?" Dean began to take off his jacket as he sat down on the bed, placing it next to him. "Charlotte… North Carolina."

-Flashback-

June 24, 2005

Charlotte, North Carolina

Dean parked his black 67' Chevy Impala in the parking lot of the 'Mecklenburg County Bar' before he pulled himself out of the car and walked inside. The Bar was packed with people, being a Friday night, but Dean pushed his way through the crowd easily and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Dean looked at the bartender and was about to speak before his eyes gazed to a woman sitting at the bar. The woman was young and beautiful, her curled blond hair flowed down her back beautifully, and she sat alone with an almost finished drink. "Just a beer for me." He paused. "What is she drinking?"

The bartender looked at the woman that Dean had been looking at before speaking "A-" Before the man could even reply Dean spoke again "Get her another drink." His eyes didn't leave the woman, he just dazed into her eyes.

Standing up, Dean grabbed his beer and walked over to the woman. "Do you mind?" He pointed to the seat next to her and she shrugged, "Be my guest." Dean sat down and turned to face the woman. "Dean Winchester." She smiled as her eyes began to wonder about his body, "Catherine."

Dean began to bite his bottom lip as he looked at Catherine, a smirk spread lightly across his face. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more... private?" "If you can handle it." Dean laughed as the two stood up; he threw down money for the bartender and muttered under his breath, "You'd be surprised."

-End of Flashback-

"Alright Sammy. We've got work to do."

* * *

November 8, 2007 

Charlotte, North Carolina

12:30 p.m.

Brooke lay on the couch in her living room holding a picture of her and Lucas tightly against her chest. She starred blankly at the ceiling, thoughts racing through her head. She didn't know how long she had been lying there; minutes, maybe hours. What was happening? Brooke couldn't seem to bring her thoughts to a satisfying conclusion.

* * *

November 8, 2007 

Charlotte, North Carolina

12: 31 p.m.

Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala and began walking towards the front door. "Nice place." Sam nodded in agreement. "So this girl, she was the uh?" "Ex-girlfriend of the victim." Dean looked at his brother. "Sweet." "What?" "We never get to deal with stuff like this; crazy ex-girlfriend goes psycho and-" "Dean, you do know she isn't actually a suspect, right?"

Dean looked at his brother raising an eyebrow, "Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." Dean walked up the steps and stood on the front porch as Sammy continued walking towards the front door, standing next to his brother, he raised his arm to knock on the door.

Brooke sat up, almost startled by the sudden knock on the door. She set the picture of her and Lucas down gently on the coffee table and stood to her feet walking towards the front door. Once she opened the door she looked blankly at Sam and Dean for a moment before breaking the silence, "Can I help you?"

Dean starred at Brooke, his eyes wide open as he muttered under his breath, "Oh god yes." Sam shoved his elbow into Dean before he quickly interposed, "My name is Jerry Caplin and this is Agent Ted Nugent, were with the FBI, we just have a few questions to ask about your ex-boyfriend, Lucas." Brooke nodded her head stiffly. "May we come in?"

Brooke opened the door wider for the two to walk past her and inside before she shut the door behind the three of them.

"So. Ms.-?" She looked at Sam as she spoke "Davis. Brooke Davis." Sam nodded slightly, "Ms. Davis. When was the last time you saw Lucas?" She shrugged. "Well, about a week and a half ago. He had called me a few times on the phone after that, but that's it."

Sam began doodling on his notebook, appearing as if he were writing giving Dean the chance to speak. "Was there anything different about him in any way?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at the question, "no..."

"Well can you just tell us what happened?" Brooke let out a sigh as she began to speak, "Well. Like I said about a week and a half ago I saw Lucas, and that's when I broke it off. He had called me about 8 times since then, I didn't answer to any of his calls. And then yesterday I found out that he was…" She stumbled upon her last words before deciding not to finish her sentence.

"I really don't know anything else. I'm sorry I can't be more help." Sam looked up from his notebook, "Why'd you break it off?" "He... slept with my best friend." Dean looked at his brother with an '_I told you so'_ look written on his face.

"Well. I think that's all we need. Thank you for your time Ms. Davis." She nodded her head with a small smile and opened the door for the two. Sam walked beside Dean, heading back to the car, when the two were inside Dean looked at Sam. "So?" "I think she was hiding something. You might be right Dean." Dean shrugged starting up the engine, "I don't know, maybe."


End file.
